El boceto de una amante capitolina
by Anna Scheler
Summary: Su amor no estaba prohibido, no como las ideas que ambos compartian en la clandestinidad de la azotea. Ella siempre amó sus diseños, él se enamoró de la mujer detrás de la máscara del Capitolio. EffiexCinna. Esta historia es un regalo para Paulys y forma parte del Intercambio Día del amigo, organizado por el foro El diente de león.


**Disclaimer. La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni gano un centavo al escribir esto, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras. Esta historia es un regalo para Paulys y forma parte del Intercambio Día del amigo, organizado por el foro El diente de león.**

 **Advertencia: Las posibles descripciones de personajes se hacen en base a las caracterizaciones de las películas, así como algunas escenas.**

* * *

.El boceto de una amante capitolina.

~EFFIE POV~

Los escoltas no somos invitados a participar del evento en el que los estilistas del Capitolio eligen los distritos que usaran sus diseños. Sin embargo cierta información se filtra, la gente aquí tiende a ser muy cotilla. El diseñador que le toca al horrible distrito que represento, eligió tenerlo. En los últimos veinticinco años, el distrito del carbón ha cambiado de estilistas cada año porque los que estaban del año anterior no volvían. Y dos personas habían pedido ser estilistas, que par de locos.

…

Lo tengo frente a mí y no puedo creerlo. Cinna y Portia, dos de los mejores estilistas de la zona extravagante. La respiración se me corta, tengo algunos de sus vestidos en mi armario. Cuando estrecha mi mano siento electricidad corriendo por mi piel. Me sonríe amablemente y me presenta a su colega y a los equipos de preparación que vienen con ellos. Él se encargará del tributo femenino y la mujer del chico. Un buen equipo, sinceramente mucho mejor que el anterior y mucho más agradable que el nauseabundo Vencedor del Doce.

Compartimos una taza de café y unas galletas preciosas de vainilla. No hablan casi nada sobre los vestuarios que los tributos usarán para la noche de desfile. Simplemente charlamos de la suerte que tenemos por trabajar para el gobierno, de temas banales, sé que me paso casi tres cuartos de hora adulando las uñas de Portia. La visita acaba en un apretón de manos y una mirada dulce por parte del estilista moreno. No vuelvo a verlos hasta después de la cosecha.

Este año, hay posibilidades. Una voluntaria y un comerciante de un aspecto exquisito. En cuanto entro a la doceava planta me siento agotada. Ha sido un viaje largo y Haymitch es un terrible compañero de viaje. Los avoxs inclinan la cabeza mientras camino hacia la sala de estar del pent-house. Está allí, sentado en el enorme sofá, sostiene una copa de vino y hay otra en la mesilla.

— Supuse que te vendría bien un trago — tiene una voz suave — están preparándolos ahora, ¿Verdad?

— Así es — susurro tomando asiento en el extremo opuesto a él, me mira de arriba abajo — si, es una de tus creaciones — acaricio la suave tela y tomo un sorbo de la copa.

— Te sienta estupendamente Effie — sonríe, no suelo recibir halagos así que me sorprende.

— Gracias, a cualquiera le sentaría bien un vestido tan magnífico.

— No estoy de acuerdo… parece hecho justo para ti.

Se levanta y me tiende su mano así que le imito. Me hace girar sobre mis tacones y sonríe satisfecho de su trabajo. Siento mis mejillas calentarse y agradezco la moda de la base blanca o luciría como una completa idiota frente a semejante hombre. Asiente adulándome nuevamente y luego besa el dorso de mi mano. Se escusa, tiene que ir con Katniss. Asiento como una idiota y le dejo marchar, justo cuando un tambaleante Haymitch decide honrarnos con sus incoherencias.

…

El bullicio de la gente, aclamando a mis chicos, me pone el vello de los brazos en punta. Siento ganas de llorar y reír al mismo tiempo. Salto en mi lugar adulándolos tanto como puedo, vendiéndolos a los patrocinadores que se me acercan a preguntar por la mejor atracción del desfile.

Mérito de Cinna claramente, y de Portia. Trajes en llamas, casi puedes calentar tus manos en la falda de la chica de la Veta que luce pálida ahora que se ha bajado del carruaje. Cinna le abraza y el color parece volver a sus mejillas, pero le aparta y masculla que no ha tenido miedo. Peeta por su parte adula el labor de los estilistas y brinda sonrisas carismáticas sin ton ni son.

Los veo, en conjunto, y me agrada muchísimo el grupo que ha formado el azar. Tendremos un vencedor este año, lo firma Effie Trinket señores.

De vuelta en el pent-house brindamos por los tributos, cenamos y vemos la repetición del desfile. No puedo evitar suspirar al ver a mi pareja de tributos sobre el carruaje, recorriendo la calle de los Vencedores con semejante porte. El vestido tiene un diseño magnífico, le sienta estupendamente a la chica. Eso le digo a Cinna en cuanto solo hemos quedado nosotros. No suelo dormir demasiado y aparentemente él tampoco.

— No esperaba encontrarte aquí realmente — exclamo abochornada esperando que no se fije en mi camisola que ciertamente es demasiado corta para mostrarlo en público y quizás incluso demasiado traslúcida.

— No podía dormir — exclama con voz ronca mirando el falso crepitar de la chimenea que es realmente inútil dado que no emite calor, ni tampoco es necesaria teniendo en cuenta que estamos en primavera.

— ¿Insomnio? —musito yendo al mini bar, tomo una copa y la lleno casi hasta el tope de jugo de arándanos.

— Para nada… supongo que llevas años en esto y quizás estés acostumbrada, pero para mí saber que la vida de una adolescente yace en mis manos… me causa pavor.

— Oh Cinna… — me siento a su lado e impulsivamente coloco una mano en su hombro, no me rechaza, pero se queda viéndola — solo duermo bajo los efectos de las píldoras… hace años que no duermo por mis propios medios.

— No lo sabía — me mira con pena, detesto que la gente me tenga pena — tienes un tono de cabello magnifico — susurra volviendo la vista a las llamas— lástima que lo ocultes.

— Oh… ya sabes, el rubio está de moda — acaricio mi lacio cabello color canela — Katniss… ella parece fuerte, puede lograrlo — bebo un sorbo de mi copa — además dejó a todo el mundo impactado con tu traje durante el desfile.

— Debo hacer algo aún mejor para las entrevistas Effie…

— Sé que lo harás — me quedo en silencio, admirando su perfil, es un hombre atractivo a simple vista, pero su preocupación por Katniss suma demasiados puntos.

— Ya lo hice — sonríe apenas, agitando una carpeta frente a mis ojos— el problema es elegir…

Arranco el objeto de sus manos y me acerco mas a la ficticia luz que proporciona la chimenea. Reparo en que de no ser por las llamas, estaríamos a oscuras y siento mis mejillas arder. Culpo al vino que tome en la cena y hojeo con entusiasmo el compendio de bocetos. Cada vestido es más hermoso que el anterior y le acompañan pequeños retacitos de tela que me aseguro de acariciar para notar las diferentes texturas. Todos parecen envueltos en llamas y salta a la vista que Cinna pretende que el nombre que la niña ha adquirido en el desfile se le quedé.

Voy y vuelvo entre las páginas, absorta, embelesada. Él ha creado estos trajes magníficos y ahora no sabe por cual decantarse. Alzo la vista y le encuentro mirándome, siento de nuevo mis mejillas calientes, de pronto recordando mi vestuario, la ausencia de maquillaje en mi rostro, mi cabello al natural. Me sonríe tan cálidamente que siento el calor propagarse por mi cuerpo. Se siente como si le conociera de toda la vida aun cuando hemos compartido piso solo por dos días.

— ¿Qué te parece? — acomoda un mechón de mi desordenado cabello detrás de mi oreja.

— Son increíbles — la luz de las llamas le dan un brillo especial a sus ojos.

— ¿Cuál crees que debería usar Katniss? — Hace una mueca de pesar — no puedo elegir uno Effie…

— Definitivamente este se verá genial en nuestra chica — señalo un vestido de varios tonos naranjas, lleno de cuentas y hermosos detalles por todos lados— la combinación de colores es fantástica…resaltará su tono de piel y el color de su cabello.

— Es cierto…

— Puedo verla dando vueltas para mostrárselo a todo el mundo— sonrío también — con una sonrisa fingida es claro… esa chica es incapaz de sonreír por placer — reímos algo alto y luego nos miramos, me siento como una estúpida adolescente.

— Eso me da una idea excelente Effie — toma mi mano — muchas gracias — besa el dorso y nuevamente el calor vuela a mis mejillas, me pongo de pie en un salto y me mira sobresaltado.

— Si no tengo mi sueño reparador no habrá maquillaje que arregle el desastre — me observa extrañado — que descanses Cinna.

…

Da igual que Haymitch sea el único vencedor que tiene el Doce, no me permiten ingresar a la sala de Vencedores. Tiene que intentar conseguir patrocinadores en soledad, lo que generalmente ha significado más bebida para el viejo y menos auxilio para las pobres criaturas encerradas. Aparentemente, muchas cosas son diferentes en esta edición de los Juegos del hambre. El Doce tiene su primer voluntario, ambos tributos son tentadores y prometen dar juego al espectáculo con el lío de los amantes trágicos, Haymitch no ha probado una gota de alcohol y Cinna es el estilista de Katniss y también mi paño de lagrimas.

Nunca he llorado en público. Ni siquiera cuando era pequeña y mi hermana mayor robaba mis muñecas. Corría a ocultarme a mi cuarto y solo ahí descargaba mi llanto. Me he sentido frustrada y desesperanzada en estos siete años como escolta del distrito minero, pero nunca llegué a llorar por cómo se desarrollaban las cosas dentro de la arena. Eso también ha cambiado este año.

Katniss logró separarse del resto de tributos y vaga por el bosque. Ha cazado y buscado entre las raíces y ha dormido siempre en la cima de los arboles. Monta un espectáculo de poca monta para el apodo que le han conferido y los Vigilantes hacen realidad mis pensamientos. El bosque se incendia, pero ella, lejos de acobardarse, corre por entre las llamas aunque en una mala dirección y no sin ser herida por el fuego. Llega al río, si. Pero allí está la alianza de los profesionales y Peeta. La chica está herida y aun así logra escaparse y subir a un árbol. Los horribles hombres que manejan las cámaras deciden hacer un zoom en las quemaduras de Katniss y el estómago se me revuelve a la vez que ahogo un quejido. Ella gimotea apenas y no derrama ni una lagrima. Yo, en cambio, siento las lagrimas barrer la capa de base en mis mejillas y llegar saladas hasta mis labios.

Me da igual estar junto a Cinna y Portia en la sala de la doceava planta. Esa niña sufre la decepción de que su compañero tributo de ha aliado a los profesionales, está herida y rodeada de enemigos. Lloro porque es injusto que haya tenido que presentarse voluntaria por su hermana que apenas había entrado en la cosecha ese año. Cubro mi rostro para no ver su rostro de dolor mientras intenta limpiar las heridas. Debería correr y ocultarme. Debería gritarles a las dos personas que me acompañan que se vayan. No hago ni uno ni lo otro, siento unos brazos rodeando mi cuerpo y el sonido de tacones alejándose.

— Yo…yo no lloro — musito contra su pecho — en siete años, nunca he llorado por ellos…

— Ella es diferente Effie…

— Porque podría ganar — espeto esperando que niegue, quiero que viva, pero Haymitch me ha enseñado mucho sobre la vida de los Vencedores y quizás no es la vida que Katniss merece.

— Porque lo ha dado vuelta todo — alzo la vista encontrándome su dulce mirada café — con un solo giro dejo boquiabierto a todo el Capitolio.

— Fue tu vestido — en llamas mientras ella giraba para el público, un espectáculo magnífico.

— Fue su sonrisa, las palabras que le dedico a su hermana, se presentó voluntaria para salvarla de los Juegos y demostró ser buena para sobrevivir a la masacre…

— Y ahora puede que muera en manos de alguien de su propio distrito — chillo apuntando a la pantalla, Peeta tiene la primera guardia y observa a Katniss, que tiembla de pies a cabeza.

— Quizás no… quizás es un plan… el chico dijo estar enamorado, puede que sea su forma de defenderla — volteo a verle, esa es una gran opción.

— Eso tiene que ser— me aferro a su cuerpo emocionada, hasta que reparo en quien es él y quien soy yo, cuales son nuestros roles y me aparto como si repeliese un imán— discúlpame…

— La emoción del momento — acota poniéndose en pie, busca su copa y llena una para mí con un líquido rosado.

— Gracias — acepto la copa y bebo un sorbo, el vino rosado es lejos mi favorito, veo en la pantalla el status de los jugadores, quienes han muertos y como están los vivos.

— Deberías dormir un rato…

— Eres nuevo Cinna… paso mis noches aquí y mis días intentando entrar en la sala donde está Haymitch o consiguiendo patrocinadores a mi manera… no duermo hasta que no desfallezco y claramente este no es el momento — sonrío falsamente, él lo nota y en su rostro veo la mueca de desagrado mas adorable que he visto nunca.

— Eres diferente — musita acariciando mi mejilla, me sorprende su acotación, su gesto, como se ha acercado a pesar de que intenté alejarme de él — a cómo te vemos a través de la pantalla.

— En estas circunstancias seguro que no me veo como en la tele Cinna — me apunto, llevo una camisola blanca y unos pantalones holgados, apenas llevaba maquillaje y las lagrimas deben haber dejado un destrozo en mi rostro.

— Luces humana… no como todas esas personas que aun cuando los tributos no pueden oírles porque están encerrados en una arena mortal… ellos vitorean sus nombres a los pies de este edificio.

— Cinna — mi tono de voz ha bajado una octava, noto la fuerza que ejerce en la copa que sostiene en su mano derecha— ¿subes conmigo?

Es un secreto a voces que hay micrófonos y cámaras en todos lados. Pocos sitios son seguros para mostrarnos como somos. Los cuartos lo son, pero no meteré a Cinna en el mío; y la azotea. No sé porque, pero no hay micrófonos allí. Quizás por el sistema de riego, por la humedad del sitio o porque simplemente es una falla en el sistema, pero está limpio. Me levanto y aun sosteniendo mi copa camino descalza hasta las escaleras que llevan a la azotea. Cinna me mira unos momentos, asiente y me sigue.

No emite palabra mientras subimos. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire al verme entre tanto verde. Me pregunto si así se sentirá estar entre los árboles, en el bosque, en libertad. Admiro las flores, me muevo con soltura sintiendo cosquillas en mis pies, causada por el suave césped. Espero que hable, pero se limita a verme vagar por la habitación, bebiendo tranquilamente de su copa.

— No debes hablar de ese modo Cinna… — está a un escaso metro de mí, no me mira ahora, ha fijado la vista en el vacío— las paredes oyen — acoto bebiendo un último sorbo — podrían lastimarte.

— Los odio Effie…

— ¿Por qué eres de un distrito? ¿Nos odias por nacer aquí? — no podré seguir si asiente, mi corazón se romperá si lo hace.

— Porque no hacen nada por salvar a los distritos de la pobreza…lo tienen todo y no hacen nada, gastan, derrochan, se ríen de las víctimas que caen en los Juegos— se acerca, deja su copa donde he dejado la mía e invade mi espacio personal — no te odio a ti Eff.

— ¿Por eso quisiste el Doce? ¿Les tienes pena? — Noto la mueca de sorpresa — si, sé que "elegiste" tener el Doce.

— Así es lo elegí… quería darle una oportunidad a un distrito que llevaba veinticinco años sin un vencedor… demostrar a Panem que ellos también tienen posibilidades.

— Lo lograste.

— Tuve un excelente maniquí Effie… sin Katniss, quizás no habría sido lo mismo… tampoco sin ti, debo agregar.

— ¿Sin mí? — siento la escasez de aire, le culpo a él, tan cerca de mí que roba mi oxigeno, sin caer en que he dejado de respirar algunas veces.

— Tu elegiste el vestido — sonríe abiertamente y mi corazón vuelve a acelerarse, como hace tres días, vuelvo a sentirme una adolescente.

— Aléjate — alcanzo a susurrar, enseguida pone tres pasos entre su cuerpo y el mío y me siento tonta por quererlo lejos.

— No somos niños Effie… hablar del gobierno está mal… hablar del Capitolio también, pero fraternizar con la escolta no lo está.

Voy a responderle. Quiero decirle que no intenté rebajarme a una simple mujer con la cual fraternizar, que no soy banal. Pero llega Haymitch, grita histérico que no he hecho nada por ayudar a Katniss y que debería irme al infierno. Acto seguido, sé que ha vuelto a beber, porque una botella de licor casi vacía se estrella en la pared que tengo detrás, ha pasado a unos veinte centímetros de mi cabeza.

Cinna intenta calmarlo. Finalmente se lo lleva y me quedo sola en la azotea-invernadero. Oigo los berridos del ebrio y la suave voz del diseñador, la puerta principal se cierra de un portazo y sé que H ha vuelto a la sala a intentar salvarla. Recapacito mi pensamiento anterior, sus últimas palabras. Fraternizar, no somos niños, a qué demonios se refiere. Chillo exasperada y siguiendo los malos hábitos del ebrio mentor, arrojo mi copa vacía a la pared, viendo como cientos de trozos de cristal se esparcen en todos los sentidos.

Tomo la iniciativa, finalmente siempre acabo haciendo caso a Haymitch. Me encierro en mi cuarto y hurgueteo en mi armario hasta hallar un atuendo perfecto. Acaba siendo un vestido sumamente ostentoso, negro con transparencias y tules en purpura. Paso la mano por la etiqueta. La firma de Cinna está estampada junto al talle. Debo dejar de pensar en él por un segundo. Tomo una peluca de abundante cabello negro y maquillo mi rostro muy por fuera de los cánones normales del Capitolio.

Tomo todas las joyas que he traído conmigo de casa. Dejo solo dos, mis favoritas, una gargantilla que luce bien en cualquier atuendo y los aretes a juego. Meto todo en mi bolso de diseñador y llamo al avox a cargo de mi habitación. La muchacha, una menuda chica de rojos cabellos toca la puerta. Le exijo que suba a la azotea y limpie el desastre y que no diga a nadie que me he ido. Solo hago dos pasos cuando caigo en lo desconsiderada que he sido al decirle eso a una persona que no habla. A veces el papel de descerebrada me excede.

…

Una hora más tarde tengo dos papeles en mis manos y estoy sentada como indio frente a la enorme pantalla. Son casi las diez de la noche y los parpados me pesan. Observo mis manos, un papel de tono rosáceo afirma que mis joyas tienen un valor enorme, el otro dice que apenas sirve para un ungüento para quemaduras y que soy un patrocinador anónimo. Afortunadamente no me han reconocido y he podido presentarme como patrocinador. De no ser buena actuando me habrían descubierto y solo le haría daño a Katniss.

Observo el descenso del paracaídas, el tintineo suena como la melodía mas armoniosa. Al pie del árbol en que Katniss se ha amarrado, los profesionales han hecho una fogata, ríen y prueban sus habilidades. La chica de ojos grises se sorprende ante el plateado objeto, se desata y sube un par de ramas para alcanzarlo. Las cámaras que todo lo ven, enfocan la nota que acompaña el ungüento. Haymitch logró enviarlo rápido, me alegro, otra vez siento las lágrimas en mis ojos.

— Te fuiste.

— Realmente no duermes — acoto a la defensiva cerrando los puños con rapidez, se queda mirando mis manos y temo no haber sido rápida.

— Saliste del pent-house a esta hora… es extraño.

— También es extraño elegir a un distrito pobre para que use tus diseños — espeto mirando como Katniss aplica la viscosa mezcla y como su rostro se alivia al instante.

— Lo es, ¿Verdad? — Volteo a verle, acaso no entendió que no podemos hablar de ello aquí — quizás lo hice porque estaba emocionadísimo por conocer a la escolta de dicho distrito — es sarcasmo, años bajo el yugo de Haymitch me han hecho experta en notar los comentarios irónicos.

— Seguro ha sido eso — intento volver la vista a la pantalla, pero me detiene, toma mi barbilla para retenerme y roza apenas sus labios en los míos.

…

Estoy sola en la sala de estar, de pie, petrificada. Estoy temblando de pies a cabeza viendo como Peeta intenta ejercer presión en el corte que el tributo del Dos le ha hecho con su espada. Observo la hoja metálica ensangrentada y no hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de lo obvio. El corte es demasiado profundo, Peeta morirá si no recibe atención. Ahogo los quejidos en mi mano. Katniss lleva tres días dormida bajo los cuidados de Rue y Peeta está mal herido. Mis cuentas han salido mal, otra vez me quedaré sin vencedor. No, está vez no es la posibilidad de perder lo que me aterra. Esos dos, esos fuertes jóvenes, tenían una oportunidad de ser felices. Ella tenía la posibilidad y ahora no despierta. Él morirá sin poder proteger a su amada. Es tan injusto.

Grito por la impotencia, me derrumbo sobre la alfombra mientras en la pantalla muestran como Peeta medio camina medio se arrastra para llegar al arroyo. Cortan su cámara y vuelven a los profesionales. Los tributos del Dos festejan la gracia, el haber dejado a Peeta moribundo les es gracioso, cierro con fuerza los ojos hasta que ya no oigo sus escandalosas risas. La suave voz de Rue me reconforta pero casi salto de alegría al ver a Katniss sentada a su lado.

Me levanto de un salto y voy a las habitaciones. Desde la otra noche no he hablado con él. Me escapé de su lado luego de que me besara y lo ignore por días. No es que me lo hiciera difícil. Desde que Katniss se escapó de los profesionales y se quedó dormida a causa del veneno de rastrevíspulas, se encerró en la habitación y apenas le vemos en las comidas.

— ¿Cinna? — Toco dos veces — ¿estás ahí? — _sé que estás._

— Pasa — abro lentamente la puerta, la alfombra está regada de papeles abollados y bocetos a medio terminar, tomo los que no ha abollado y los reviso, vestidos de gala.

— ¿Qué son estos?

— Viniste a preguntar por mi basura — acota con sarcasmo — de cuando creí que Katniss podría ganar y debía lucir presentable para la coronación.

— ¿No lo crees ya? — murmuro pasando las hojas, uno amarillo pastel llama mi atención.

— ¿A qué has venido Effie?

— Ella está despierta Cinna— me mira con sorpresa — Katniss está viva y se ha aliado a Rue…

— ¿Y? — Está a mi lado ahora — ¿Por qué has llorado? — de nuevo está tocándome, la electricidad fluye allí donde roza sus dedos en mi mejilla.

— Cato hirió gravemente a Peeta — vuelvo a ver el dolor en sus ojos azules en mi cabeza, la sangre manchando su pantalón— es un corte profundo… no lo logrará Cinna.

No me escapo de sus brazos esta vez. Me dejo abrazar y consolar por este hombre. Siento su mano sobre mi espalda, la mueve arriba y abajo. Esa simple acción me reconforta. Alzo la vista para encontrarme con su amable mirada y rozo apenas sus labios. Para que seguir negándolo, porque luchar en contra de estos inexplicables sentimientos que me invaden cada vez que me encuentro a su lado. Corresponde mi beso aferrándome a su cuerpo.

…

El cambio de reglas ocurre durante la cena. Cinna solo emite una exclamación, Portia y yo chillamos de alegría. Vemos a Katniss dejar de llorar la muerte de Rue y susurrar el nombre de Peeta. En ese momento nos muestran al rubio camuflado en el fango que colinda con el arroyo. Nuevamente la chica demuestra sus habilidades, encuentra rastros de sangre y los sigue hasta dar con la moribunda versión de Peeta. Haymitch sonríe, orgulloso de su tributo, todos estamos orgullosos de ella, que no dejó de lado al chico.

— Espero que hayas avanzado con los bocetos — pasan de las doce, encuentro a Cinna en la azotea, mirando al vacio.

— Ya tengo preparada la carpeta… — señala la mesilla sin voltear a verme — échale un vistazo.

— En aquella ocasión… había uno amarillo — siento su mirada sobre mí, hojeo la carpeta y lo encuentro — este.

— Tienes buen ojo Effie — se acerca, acaricia mi rostro — es mi favorito.

— Eres un excelente diseñador… es por eso — evito su penetrante mirada, _que diría si supiera._

— ¿Cuál es el problema? — toma mi mentón y me obliga a mirarle.

— Conseguir patrocinadores es una tarea difícil Cinna… Haymitch nunca ha ayudado, no hasta este año y no podía quedarme sentada mientras esos niños morían… si pasaban el baño de sangre, salía a buscar patrocinadores por mi cuenta.

— Eso solo demuestra tu gran corazón, querida— intenta abrazarme, pongo mis manos en su pecho.

— Tuve que hacer cosas de las que no siento orgullo Cinna — bajo la mirada, pero me obliga a ver sus ojos nuevamente y sonríe.

— No siempre estaremos orgullosos de los medios que utilicemos para nuestro fin… me gustas por quien eres, no por tu pasado, mucho menos por tu coraza de escolta capitolina — deja un beso en mi nariz — me agrada Effie Trinket, la mujer fuerte que vela por sus tributos en las sombras, al punto de vender sus joyas por algo de medicina, la dama que observa mi trabajo y no lo adula, lo comprende.

Me impulso hasta llegar a sus labios y le beso. Siento mis mejillas arder y mi corazón late desbocado. Me siento feliz, flotando, querida. Nos quedamos en aquel pacifico lugar por un rato, hablando, besándonos viendo la nada de manos enlazadas.

…

Los meses pasan. La gira trascurrió a buen ritmo. Cinna y yo pasamos las noches en mi compartimiento o en el suyo. Acabó siendo un fracaso y cuando vi a mis chicos volver al Doce tan abatidos, sentí mi corazón partirse en dos. ¿Qué ocurrirá luego? ¿Cuál sería la represalia del Presidente?

El día del anuncio del Quarter Quell Cinna está conmigo, estamos en su sala de estar. El anuncio es rápido, la pantalla se apaga veinte minutos después de haberse encendido. Ambos nos quedamos mirando el aparato apagado sin movernos, apenas oigo su respiración, de casualidad siento su mano aferrándose con fuerza a la mía. Deben volver, Peeta o Haymitch, Katniss si o si. Reacciona antes que yo volteando la mesa de café, las tazas, la tetera y los platos se hacen añicos y se esparcen por el parqué.

No estoy con ellos en este momento tan horrible. ¿Cómo habrá reaccionado Haymitch? ¿Estará llorando Prim? ¿Está asegurándose el gobierno de que Katniss sea eliminada por el truco de las bayas? Pienso diferentes escenarios, en ninguno mis adorados chicos salen con vida. En está ocasión no se enfrentan a niños con armas. Esas personas son asesinos experimentados.

El teléfono suena y Cinna atiende de mal modo. La persona al otro lado habla cerca de diez minutos, el asiente algunas veces pero la otra persona es quien lleva la conversación. Me mira alguna que otra vez, se despide y vuelve a mi lado. Evita responder mis preguntas con cortesía, pero noto que intenta evitarme y dejo de preguntar.

…

— Tienes que decirme que está ocurriendo Cinna — mascullo, nos hemos encerrado en su habitación, hace una semana que Peeta y Katniss entrenan junto a los otros tributos-vencedores— estás yendo demasiado lejos.

— No es seguro Effie — las bolsas bajo sus ojos son peores que el año anterior, su cuarto es un desastre — solo tienes que saber que estos juegos serán diferentes… — faltan dos horas para las entrevistas.

— Has repetido eso una y otra vez desde aquella llamada—rebusca entre los papeles que hay sobre su escritorio— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Ellos no podrán salir con vida cariño… no los dos — me señala y luego se señala, siento mi corazón detenerse, maldigo los malditos micrófonos — eso será diferente — me entrega una carpeta enorme, la tapa cita Sinsajo.

— Cinna… — besa mis labios dulcemente.

— Debes dárselo a quien corresponde… cuando esté listo— toma mis mejillas — te quiero Effie… siempre apostaré por esto, lo nuestro — apoya una mano sobre la mía — debemos ser fuertes.

Estoy perdiéndome la mitad de la historia. Aparento ser idiota, pero no lo soy, ni un poquito. Esta escena sabe a lo que es, una despedida.

~FIN EFFIE POV~

Esa es la última vez que Effie Trinket es capaz de abrazar a su amado. Al día siguiente, mientras Katniss escucha la metálica voz contando hacia atrás para llevarla a la arena, puede ver a su estilista ser golpeado hasta el desmayo. No importa cuánto chille el nombre de su amigo, los agentes de la paz siguen golpeándolo sin parar.

Momentos antes de que Katniss juegue su papel, unas personas irrumpen en la doceava planta. Obligan a Effie y Haymitch a que los acompañen. La mujer se resiste, ella está esperando al moreno que no ha vuelto desde la mañana. Da igual cuanto le ruegue Haymitch para que se esté quieta. Ella chilla y da pelea a las personas que intentan sujetarla. Se rompe un par de uñas y la garganta le arde de tanto gritar pero no se detiene hasta que siente una aguja penetrar su piel.

Se siente prisionera, no importa cuántas veces le digan que no lo es. Está en un bunker horrible, vistiendo fuera de moda y sola. No está Katniss, ni Peeta, Haymitch está en rehabilitación y no ha tenido noticias de Cinna. Pero sabe, muy dentro, ella entiende que él se ha ido y que no volverá. Observa con pena la carpeta que logró rescatar cuando intentaban llevársela del edificio de entrenamiento. Lo hojea una y otra vez acariciando cada trazo que Cinna ha puesto en el papel, cada retazo que ha elegido cuidadosamente para los posteriores trajes del Sinsajo. Llega a la última hoja y nota en la contratapa un bulto. Oculta en un sobre hay una carta. Reconoce enseguida la redondeada letra, el trazo firme, la caligrafía perfecta.

Se ha ido, pero sigue apostando por ella. Le pide que ayude a la chica y que cuando cumpla su cometido, se cerciore de que viva la vida de un Vencedor. No aquella vida frívola y adicta a la que está acostumbrado Haymitch. Una vida plena, rodeada de los suyos, bajo el cuidado de la mejor escolta que el Doce haya podido tener.

* * *

 **Hey! Gracias por llegar al final.**

 **Antes que nada, Paulys espero te haya gustado tu regalo! Creo que ha sigo a mi a quien leíste conspirando con esta pareja en otro reto y sino, disfrute mucho escribiendo sobre ello. Siempre es divertido participar en esta clase de intercambios.**

 **A quien no sea Paulys (¿) Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Liongates nos brindo a Haymitch y Effie juntos y me gusta mucho esa pareja, pero mi amor por lo no canon puede mas jaja y por eso salto con estas locuras de vez en cuando. Espero que te haya gustado a ti también!**

 **Feliz día del amigo a todos desde Argentina!**

 **Ya sabes que hacer. Dale a favs y deja un review, que me pongo feliz!**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


End file.
